


Dicotomia

by letstryagain



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: Em um mundo em que as pessoas más vivem separadas das pessoas boas, Rachel Berry não compreende o que exatamente a torna uma pessoa ruim.





	Dicotomia

Certo ou errado.

Branco ou preto.

Verdade ou mentira.

Bonito ou feio.

Bom ou mau.

 

Você escuta essas palavras há muitos anos, e elas estão entranhadas em sua mente, entrelaçadas a quase todos os seus pensamentos. Sua vida gira em torno do significado delas. Quem você é, o _que_ você é, onde você mora, seu presente e seu futuro — todas essas coisas são definidas por outras pessoas. Pessoas mais velhas, mais sábias, que constroem e controlam as máquinas que são capazes de fazer a distinção.

 

As máquinas que são capazes de dizer se você é um ser humano bom ou mau.

 

Quando completar doze anos, você terá que se submeter ao teste que será avaliado pela máquina. Um teste que vai dizer tudo ao seu respeito. Um teste cujo resultado vai influenciar o resto de sua vida.

 

Esse dia ainda está longe — você só tem oito anos —, mas você se pega pensando nele com frequência. Você se pega o temendo. Você deita em sua cama, à noite, e tenta imaginar o que você é.

 

Seu nome é Rachel Barbara Berry. Você nasceu em dezembro. Seus olhos são castanhos escuros, e sua pele não é tão clara quanto a de outras meninas de sua escola. Você é a mais baixa da sala. Em compensação, seu nariz é um pouco grande demais. Isso importa? Você não sabe, mas acha que sim, porque importa para as outras pessoas. E se importa para as outras pessoas, então vai importar para a máquina, pois a máquina existe para estudar não só o comportamento humano e quem as pessoas são em sua essência. Ela avalia a pessoa como um todo. Inclusive os atributos físicos. Alguns dizem que os avaliadores que aplicam os testes já sabem quem é bom ou mau pela aparência. “ _Pessoas boas são bonitas_ ”, é o que seus colegas de classe dizem, antes de começarem a rir de você por conta de alguma de suas características.

 

Você tenta não se importar. (Você se importa).

Você tenta não chorar. (Você chora).

Você tenta não sentir medo. (Você sente).

Você tenta ser tudo aquilo que pessoas boas deveriam ser. (Você falha).

 

No fundo, você sabe a verdade. Você sabe que é uma das pessoas más. Você nunca é a mais inteligente, ou a mais bonita, ou a mais gentil. Intensa demais. Egocêntrica demais (você nem sabe o que essa palavra significa, mas já a escutou da boca de alguns professores). Pessoas boas gostam de ajudar os outros, e teve aquela vez, no ano anterior, que você não ajudou um coleguinha que tinha caído no chão e tinha se machucado (mas você acha que ele também não deve ser bom, porque ele caiu tentando empurrar você para fora do caminho dele). Seus professores dizem a você o tempo todo que se você não corrigir seus comportamentos enquanto pode, então será tarde demais.

 

Uma parte sua acredita que já é.

 

Entretanto, não é até os dezoito anos que seu destino estará selado. O teste que é realizado aos doze não é definitivo. Ele indica tendências, e tendências podem ser corrigidas com o tratamento certo. Disciplina, controle, disposição para lutar contra o lado negro dentro de você que te influencia a ser uma pessoa ruim. O teste feito aos dezoito, porém, é o último. Depois dele, você é enviado para viver em uma comunidade repleta de pessoas boas, ou uma composta de pessoas ruins.

 

Ninguém quer ser ruim. Todos conhecem as histórias. As histórias que contam sobre como as pessoas más são violentas, como as comunidades delas são perigosas, como às vezes acontecem rebeliões, porque pessoas ruins nunca aceitam que são ruins. Na verdade, elas nunca aceitam nada, nunca estão satisfeitas com nada (e esse é justamente um dos traços que as tornam o que são).

 

“Seja uma pessoa boa, Rachel”, é o que você sussurra para si mesma todas as manhãs, quando seus olhos negros encaram seu reflexo no espelho. “Lute contra a escuridão.”

 

É o que você sempre tenta fazer, e nem sempre consegue.

 

*

 

Quando você completa onze anos, a vida lhe manda uma tentação.

 

O nome dela é Lucy Fabray. Cabelos ruivos, sardas no rosto, acima do peso, aparelho nos dentes. E os olhos. Os olhos mais lindos que você já viu em toda a sua vida. Olhos que cruzam com o seu com frequência, e fazem seu coração jovem bater mais rápido no peito. Você não entende muito bem o motivo. Não é como se Lucy fosse bonita — bem, ela é, do seu próprio jeito, mas não segue o padrão de beleza considerado para as pessoas boas —, e você sabe que se quiser ser classificada como boa, você precisa se manter afastada desse lado que só parece crescer em seu peito. O lado que diz, pensa e faz coisas que não são apropriadas. O lado que impele você a se aproximar de Lucy Fabray. O lado que a faz segurar a mão dela quando ela chora por conta das ofensas que seus colegas de classe jogam para ela.

 

Lucy tenta não se importar. (Ela se importa).

Lucy tenta não chorar. (Ela chora).

Lucy tenta não sentir medo. (Ela sente).

Lucy tenta ser tudo aquilo que pessoas boas deveriam ser. (Ela falha).

 

Você reconhece o padrão bem demais. Você o entende mais do que gostaria de entender. E por mais que haja aquela parte racional, sensata, em seu cérebro que lhe diz para se afastar de alguém tão defeituosa quanto você, há também aquela outra parte. A intensa demais. A que sente demais. A impulsiva demais. A que faz com que você limpe as lágrimas do rosto de Lucy e sussurre promessas que você sabe que não pode cumprir.

 

E pessoas que quebram promessas são pessoas más. (Essa ninguém precisou lhe contar. Você descobriu por si própria, quando sua mãe prometeu que sempre estaria ao seu lado. Ela morreu. Ela quebrou a promessa. Seu pai segurou sua mão no enterro e disse que ela tinha sido uma boa pessoa. Você o olhou no fundo dos olhos, e respondeu: “Pessoas boas não partem seu coração”. Seu pai começou a chorar. Você também). Você sabe que está trilhando um caminho sem volta. Sabe que está se afundando cada vez mais na lama. Sabe que quando fizer doze anos, todas as suas ações cobrarão um preço.

 

E o preço é extremamente alto.

 

Entretanto, por algum motivo, tendo Lucy ao seu lado, você não teme mais o teste. Você não sente mais medo em ser classificada como má. Vocês ficarão juntas, você está certa disso. Lucy é exatamente como você. Os professores dizem a ela quase as mesmas coisas que lhe dizem. Eles olham para ela da mesma forma que olham para você. E é como você sabe.

 

Exceto que você _não_ sabe, porque está tão ocupada procurando as coisas em que Lucy é igual a você, que esquece de pensar nas que ela não é. Você _devia_ ter prestado atenção. Você _devia_ ter visto os sinais.

 

_Devia_ , mas não viu.

 

Você ignorou muitas coisas porque Lucy Fabray foi a primeira amiga que você teve. Ignorou, porque você gostava de passar um tempo com ela, gostava de saber que ela a entendia de uma maneira que ninguém mais conseguia. Gostava de ter (e de ser) o conforto dela.

 

Uma das primeiras coisas que você ignorou foi o sobrenome dela. Fabray. Ele deveria ter feito as sirenes tocarem em sua mente, um sinal grande de alerta. Mas você nunca enxergou o sobrenome. Você enxergou a garota. Era com a garota que você se importava. Foi a garota que se tornou sua melhor amiga. Que importância tinha seu nome? Seu sobrenome? Sua família?

 

Todas as crianças que completam doze anos no mesmo período letivo fazem o teste juntas. É a lei. E é sempre no final do semestre, de forma que no próximo ano escolar, os professores já sabem quem é o que, e podem agir de acordo.

 

Adolescentes, ao contrário dos adultos, não são separados quando divididos em bons ou ruins. Estudam na mesma escola, porque o teste dos doze anos não é definitivo, e há a possibilidade de pessoas ruins se tornarem boas (ninguém quer pensar que o contrário também se aplica; mas, só por segurança, quanto mais distantes uma das outras elas ficarem, melhor). Entretanto, embora estudem no mesmo colégio, existe uma clara linha entre eles que não deve ser cruzada. Pessoas ruins, problemáticas, de um lado. Pessoas boas, de outro.

 

Quando você e Lucy caminham lado a lado em direção a sala de testes, você está confiante. A mão dela segura a sua com força, e você sabe que ela está nervosa, preocupada. Você sabe que ela sabe que o resultado não será o que os pais dela querem. Você sabe que o resultado pode ter um impacto grande na vida dela.

 

Você nem cogitou a possibilidade de ter um impacto grande na sua, também. E esse foi seu erro. Esquecer quem são os Fabray. Esquecer a influência que eles tem. Deixar-se levar pela sensação de ter uma amiga, e achar que por causa disso, tudo ficaria bem. Ou talvez seu erro tenha sido se tornar amiga de uma pessoa que jamais poderia ser má, porque o dinheiro que sua família possuía nunca ia permitir. (Pessoas boas _sempre_ tem muito dinheiro. Essa foi outra coisa que ninguém nunca precisou lhe dizer. Você aprendeu sozinha).

 

Você sabe que é má antes mesmo de fazer o seu teste. Você sabe quando Lucy volta, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, aliviada, e conta a você que ela é boa, _boa_ , e você se lembra da promessa que fez a ela. Prometeu que tudo ficaria bem, que vocês sempre estariam juntas, que não importava o que fosse acontecer, ela sempre teria você, e você sempre teria ela.

 

A promessa que você bem lá no fundo sempre soube que não poderia cumprir. Porque Lucy é boa, mas o teste diz que você não é, e então, você desaba. Você desaba no chão quando a mulher anuncia seu resultado. Você sente suas pernas falharem, seu corpo bater no azulejo frio, e as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto. Você se sente quebrada, _destruída_ , porque todas as pessoas ruins são assim. Incompletas. Vazias. Erradas. Você sente o grito sair por entre seus lábios. Sente braços tentando a colocarem de pé. Sente a dor em algum lugar bem fundo no seu peito, cortando-a como uma navalha, criando feridas que você sabe que nunca serão curadas.

 

Quando seu pai vai buscá-la, você chora nos braços _bons_ dele. Braços que sempre foram seu conforto. Braços que sempre lhe trouxeram segurança. Braços que agora parecem intensificar a sensação de que você não é boa o suficiente, que nunca será, e que tudo o que resta é aceitar a verdade.

 

Você se olha no espelho na manhã seguinte, e seus olhos escuros encaram a imagem da garota que está parada no banheiro pequeno de paredes brancas. Ela tem olheiras acentuadas, olhos vermelhos, um nariz desproporcional, boca grande demais, sobrancelhas largas demais, e ela é tão imperfeita quanto alguém pode ser.

 

Ela é imperfeita, e sabe disso. Entende isso. Mas ela não entende porque ela é _má_. O que ela fez? O que ela deixou de fazer? O que ela poderia ter feito?

 

Você não compreende. Você não entende porque ser intensa demais é algo ruim. Não entende porque seu rosto desproporcional a torna uma má pessoa. Você não entende porque aquela única vez que você deixou de ajudar alguém define quem você é. Você não entende porque todas essas coisas importam, mas elas _importam_ , e não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito disso. Nada, além de aceitar.

 

Você aceita.

  
  


*

 

Você sabe o momento exato em que perdeu Lucy Fabray. Foi naquele último abraço que vocês trocaram escondidas quando os pais dela foram buscá-la no final do dia escolar. Você tentou ser forte. Tentou esconder as lágrimas. Mas ela viu. Ela soube.

 

Vocês se despediram silenciosamente, porque algumas coisas simplesmente não devem ser ditas.

 

E adeus é uma delas.

 

*

 

No ano seguinte, Lucy não está lá. Os boatos são que seus pais a levaram para outra cidade. Eles sabiam da amizade de vocês, e você imagina que eles não queriam que a filha boa deles se contaminasse pela companhia daquela garota esquisita. A que perdeu a mãe quando tinha sete anos para uma doença terrível: a depressão. A que era má por natureza, e que provavelmente nunca seria outra coisa. “ _Ela tem a aparência de uma pessoa ruim, Lucy_ ”, você escutou a mãe de Lucy dizer certa vez.

 

(E no final das contas, ela estava certa).

 

*

 

Você reencontra Lucy no ano do seu décimo quinto aniversário.

 

Porém, ela não é mais Lucy. Está mais alta, loira, o nariz perfeito, sem aparelho, e magra, _muito_ magra, e você se assusta ao perceber que nada nela é o mesmo. Nem os olhos, que trazem algo diferente. Ainda são daquele tom de verde que você lembra, mas há algo neles que não havia antes. Você não sabe exatamente o que é, mas está lá. Você sabe. Lucy sabe que você sabe.

 

Mas Lucy não existe mais. Ela se tornou Quinn Fabray, a mais popular da escola, líder de torcida, namorada do capitão do time de futebol americano, presidente do clube do celibato. A garota boa e perfeita que todos esperam que ela seja. Todos, menos você. Você a conhece. Você a segurou em seus braços diversas vezes. Você limpou as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. Você a viu em seu estado mais vulnerável.

 

E talvez seja isso. Talvez seja porque você sabe quem Quinn Fabray realmente é, e ela não ia admitir isso. Ela não ia admitir que vocês tinham sido amigas. Não ia admitir que você conseguisse enxergar através da fachada que ela tinha se esforçado tanto para construir.

 

Então, Quinn faz o que ela acha que tem que fazer. O que todas aquelas crianças fizeram a vocês durante o ensino fundamental. Ela usa os nomes que sabem que te machucam. Traz a tona as inseguranças que você sempre tentou esconder. Ataca você de todas as formas — física e mentalmente —, e ainda assim, você não reage. Não faz o mesmo. Não diz nada sobre ela. Você não pode. Talvez Quinn tenha mudado. Talvez ela seja boa agora. Mas você sempre foi má. Sempre foi a pessoa que ela conheceu. E demorou um tempo para entender — um maior ainda para aceitar —, mas você é quem você é, e tudo bem. Você passou a aceitar isso. Você passou a entender isso.

 

Você não vai mudar para agradar alguém. Nem que isso a faça uma má pessoa. Porque você prefere ser má sendo você mesma, do que ser boa e ter que passar a vida inteira fingindo ser alguém que você não é.

 

“Você não precisa ser boa, Rachel”, é o seu novo mantra. Você o repete todas as manhãs, ao acordar, e todas as noites, antes de dormir. “Seja quem você quiser ser, e não quem eles querem que você seja.”

 

Alguns dias são mais difíceis que outros. Mais dolorosos. Alguns dias as palavras cortam mais fundo, causam mais danos, e você não consegue deixar de se perguntar que talvez não existam pessoas boas e pessoas más. Talvez existam só pessoas, e elas possam ser um pouco dos dois. Será possível? Você acredita que sim. Você acredita que é. Você sabe que não é inteiramente boa, mas também não é inteiramente má. Você é egoísta às vezes, mas se importa com as pessoas. Tende a se colocar como o centro das atenções e fazer o necessário para atingir seus objetivos, mesmo que alguém acabe se magoando, mas só porque a maioria das pessoas tentam fazer com que você se cale, e tentam impedir que você consiga qualquer coisa. Então, você luta. O tempo todo. E ergue a voz, porque quer que as pessoas te escutem. Você quer que elas saibam que você existe, que você importa, que você não é o que elas tentam fazer com que você seja.

 

Você é Rachel Berry. Nem boa, nem má. Só uma pessoa. Só um ser humano. Só uma garota.

 

*

 

É um jogo perigoso que vocês estão jogando. Mantendo a distância uma da outra, mas ao mesmo tempo, mantendo-se próximas o suficiente para sempre estarem por perto. Perigoso, porque cada contato faz com que você deseje por mais. Perigoso, porque você sabe que é seu coração o que corre mais riscos de ser partido. Perigoso, porque algo mudou, e você sabe, você _sente_.

 

Tudo começa quando Quinn entra para o clube do coral. Ela caminha para o centro da sala ao lado de suas fieis escudeiras, Brittany e Santana, e ela diz que está ali porque foi obrigada. Ela não mente sobre suas razões (pessoas boas não devem mentir), mas quando os olhos dela encontram os seus, você sente ela pode não estar mentindo, mas também não está dizendo toda a verdade.

 

Você reconhece Lucy naquele olhar. Só por uns instantes, e então ela desaparece tão rápido quanto veio, fazendo você se sentir como se estivesse sem ar. Você agarra as bordas da cadeira de plástico com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos ficam brancos, e você se sente sobrecarregada.

 

Quando a aula acaba, você não saí do lugar. Você tentou não encará-la durante a prática inteira, e por mais que tenha conseguido manter seus olhos para si, é o seu silêncio que te trai. As pessoas estão acostumadas a ouvirem você falar o tempo todo. Estão acostumadas a mandar você se calar. E agora, você sente que não pode pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Então, você escolhe o silêncio.

 

Você permite que todos saíam primeiro, e fica para trás, tentando se recuperar. Suas mãos enfim soltam a cadeira, e você as coloca sobre seu rosto, tomando respirações profundas. “ _Está tudo bem_ ”, você repete a si mesma. “ _Você está bem_ ”, mas alguém se senta ao seu lado, e você reconhece aquele cheiro. Você _a_ reconhece. E você não quer chorar, não na frente dela, não depois de tudo o que ela fez e disse. Mas ela aninha você contra o peito dela, e você chora.

 

“Rachel”, ela sussurra, sua voz cheia de emoção. Ela aperta você contra ela, e nenhuma de vocês duas quebra o silêncio que se segue.

 

Você não sabe por quanto tempo chora, mas quando as lágrimas secam, Quinn ainda está lá. Ela olha para você, e você quer entender o que está passando pela cabeça dela, em que ela está pensando, mas desiste. Você conhecia Lucy muito bem. Quinn Fabray, por outro lado, sabe esconder seus sentimentos com maestria.

 

E por algum motivo, isso te irrita. Você se afasta dela rapidamente, empurrando-a para longe de você, e Quinn quase caí da cadeira, conseguindo se recompor a tempo. O rosto dela é uma máscara. Os lábios estão contraídos em uma linha rígida. Ela não faz nada. Não diz nada.

 

Você se levanta da cadeira, pega suas coisas, e caminha até a porta da sala, sentindo seu coração se despedaçar no peito. Você não quer se virar. Você não quer olhá-la. Você não quer, porém, é exatamente isso o que faz. Você se lembra de algo que disse a seu pai certa vez. Algo que você não acredita que seja verdade, o que não importa, porque você não quer dizer a verdade. Você quer machucá-la. Quer que ela sinta a mesma dor que causou a você. E talvez essa seja uma atitude egoísta, talvez esse seja o lado ruim que existe dentro de você, mas você o liberta mesmo assim.

 

Quinn ainda não se mexeu. Os olhos dela estão colados em você quando você se vira para encará-la.

 

“Pessoas boas não partem seu coração”, você diz, e sabe que ela entende, porque você consegue enxergar o choque e a dor que cruzam seu rosto. Ela sabe que você disse essa mesma coisa quando perdeu sua mãe. Sabe o quanto machucada você estava quando as pronunciou pela primeira vez.

 

E o quão machucada você está agora.

 

Você vai embora, e deixa Quinn Fabray para trás, saboreando a pequena vitória. Entretanto, ela não tem o gosto doce que você gostaria que tivesse. A vitória é amarga. Vazia. Sem significado. E também é tudo o que você tem.

 

*

 

Você não sabe o que esperar nos dias seguintes na escola. Leva roupas a mais, só para o caso de sua punição envolver banhos extras de raspadinhas — contudo, nenhum deles vem. Nem mesmo os que você sempre recebe antes do terceiro período.

 

Quinn não diz uma palavra a você. Não que precise. Só uma pessoa nessa escola tem autoridade para fazer os ataques cessarem. E essa pessoa é ela. Você não entende muito bem o que Quinn quer, o que ela está tentando fazer, e nem se importa. Você chega em casa com as mesmas roupas que saiu pela primeira vez desde o começo do ano.

 

Você se sente bem.

 

Ela continua participando do clube do coral, você continua fazendo o possível para ignorá-la, e aos olhos de todos, vocês continuam a ser Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray. Dois lados opostos de uma moeda. Uma boa e outra má. Uma certa e outra errada. Uma bonita e outra feia. Uma que representa as coisas maravilhosas da sociedade, e a outra que representa o lado ruim, problemático, decadente. Todavia, quando não há ninguém por perto para vê-las, algo muda. Suas defesas baixam. As dela também. E vocês sentam uma ao lado da outra em silêncio, seus braços encostados, suas respirações rápidas, suas mentes cheias de palavras que nenhuma das duas se atreve a dizer.

 

É um jogo perigoso que vocês estão jogando, mas você não consegue parar de jogá-lo.

 

*

 

Quinn é a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

 

Tem sido um dia particularmente ruim. Com quinze anos, você está acostumada a ser ridicularizada pelas pessoas. Você está acostumada a ser a garota estranha, que ninguém quer por perto, com a qual ninguém se importa, e tudo bem. _Tudo bem_ , porque você se _acostumou_ a isso, acostumou-se a ser tratada dessa forma, e você pode suportar muitas coisas.

 

Porém, perder seu lugar como vocalista principal do clube do coral _não_ é uma dessas coisas. Cantar sempre foi o que você fez de melhor. É o que te faz levantar todas as manhãs e enfrentar o dia. É o que faz você sentir coisas boas num mundo em que você só conhece as ruins, e não é justo, não é nem um pouco justo, mas acontece mesmo assim.

 

O nome dela é Marley, e ela é tão _boa_ que chega a ser irritante. Marley Rose é uma daquelas pessoas que é sempre gentil, que está sempre com um sorriso no rosto, que não diz nada ruim a quem quer que seja. É uma pequena bola de luz que ofusca o brilho de todos ao seu redor. Ela não canta melhor que você, mas ela é amada por todos, e você é no máximo tolerada.

 

Você começa a entender porque as pessoas ruins estão sempre organizando protestos, porque elas nunca estão satisfeitas. Será que o ser humano nasce mau, ou ele se torna mau por influência da sociedade? Será que as pessoas consideradas ruins não se tornaram ruins por conta de uma vida de discriminação? Será que gritos, ódio e violência foram as únicas formas que elas encontraram de serem ouvidas? Você se faz muito essas perguntas, e nunca encontra uma resposta.

 

Quando Will Schuester, o professor do coral, anuncia que Marley é a nova vocalista principal, você sente como se o chão tivesse sido arrancado de debaixo dos seus pés. Você quer gritar, quer chorar, quer fazer confusão (você pode sentir a pessoa ruim que existe em você; pode senti-la querendo tomar o controle). É o que as pessoas esperam de você. Todos olham em sua direção, à espera da explosão, mas ela nunca vem. Você controla seus impulsos. E é difícil no começo, só que depois tudo o que você sente é cansaço. Você está cansada de lutar. Cansada de gritar. Cansada de ter que provar seu valor.

 

Você fica em silêncio, e mantém a cabeça erguida. Seus colegas a encaram com olhares surpresos, todos muito chocados por você não ter feito um escândalo (Will Schuester parece extremamente aliviado). Todos, com exceção de Quinn. Ela olha para você como se enxergasse a verdade por trás de seus olhos. Como se compreendesse a batalha que se passa em seu peito.

 

Quando a prática acaba, vocês duas ficam para trás.

 

“Pessoas boas não partem seu coração”, ela diz, depois de vários minutos sentada ao seu lado no mais absoluto silêncio. Você olha para ela, e ela está olhando para as próprias mãos.

 

“Não”, você sussurra, querendo se agarrar a raiva, querendo permanecer chateada, mas o cansaço parece ter se tornado tudo, parece ter apagado todos os sentimentos negativos, deixando-a sem forças.

 

“Talvez elas também cometam erros. Talvez ser bom não signifique ser perfeito”, Quinn sugere timidamente, e se arrisca a olhar para você.

 

“Ou talvez elas não existam”, você contrapõe, e por algum motivo as palmas de suas mãos ficam suadas, e seu coração começa a bater rápido demais. “Talvez não seja branco e preto. Bom ou mau. Certo ou errado. Feio ou bonito. Verdade ou mentira. Talvez também tenha o cinza.”

 

Ela desliza a mão dela sobre a sua, apertando-a com delicadeza.

 

“Eu gosto do cinza”, ela sorri.

 

Os olhos dela brilham, e você quer gostar do cinza. Naquele momento, porém, tudo o que existe é o verde.

 

Você gosta muito do verde.

 

*

 

“Eu nunca me desculpei.”

 

É o seu período livre, e você está escondida atrás das arquibancadas do campo de futebol. As pessoas raramente vão para lá, e é um dos poucos lugares onde você encontra sossego.

 

Quinn a encontrou depois de dez minutos, e você não tem ideia de como ela descobriu onde você estava, mas agora ela está sentada próxima a você, a mão dela estendida ao lado do corpo, perigosamente perto da sua.

 

“Pelo que?”, você pergunta.

 

Há muitas coisas pelas quais ela poderia (deveria) se desculpar, e a constatação disso é como um peso que caí sobre vocês. É um dia quente, e apesar disso, você sente frio, quase como se ele estivesse dentro de você. Você abraça os joelhos e descansa a cabeça sobre eles, evitando olhá-la.

 

“Por ter ido embora. Pela maneira que tratei você desde que você se mudou para cá e começou a estudar no McKinley. Por ter feito você quebrar sua promessa… São tantas coisas”, ela suspira. “Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito mesmo.”

 

E então, ela está lá. Lucy. A garota que você conheceu. A que permitiu que você segurasse a sua mão e limpasse suas lágrimas. A que abraçou você quando você se sentia triste ou solitária. Perdoá-la é tão fácil. Mais fácil do que você imaginou que seria. Mais fácil do que você gostaria. Entretanto, ainda resta algo. Algo que você precisa saber, que precisa entender.

 

“Por quê?”, você questiona, e sabe que Quinn entende sua verdadeira pergunta. _Por que você foi embora? Por que me tratou desse jeito? Por que agora você está se desculpando? Por quê?_

 

“Você sabe como meu pai é”, Quinn começa, e há uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Você quer esticar a mão e tocá-la, mas não o faz. “ _Mantenha-se firme, Rachel_ ”, você pensa, e a observa com atenção. Quinn sorri. Um sorriso sem brilho, sem vida, que não chega aos seus olhos.

 

“Você também deve imaginar que ele comprou o resultado do meu teste”, você assente, porque você tinha mesmo imaginado isso. Não que você não achasse que Quinn fosse (ou pudesse ser) boa, mas porque você não queria imaginar um mundo em que ela não fosse exatamente como você, porque nesse mundo, vocês não estariam juntas. “Então ele me arrastou para Lima porque acreditou que ficar longe de você talvez me tornasse uma pessoa boa. Ele achou que você é que me tornava errada, má”, ela suspira. “O que é uma grande mentira, é claro. As pessoas que conhecemos tem grandes influências sobre quem somos, mas elas não nos definem. Só nós podemos fazer isso.”

 

“Ele não pensa assim”, você afirma. Quinn assente.

 

“Mas você já sabia disso. Enfim. Ele pagou por tudo. A cirurgia no nariz, o treinador físico para me ajudar a perder peso, e até me deixou usar meu segundo nome. Ele gostou da ideia de deixar Lucy para trás. Mas quando você apareceu aqui…”, Quinn se vira para olhar você, pensativa. “Eu não pensei que a veria novamente, e foi um choque. Lembrou de tudo aquilo do que eu estava tentando fugir.”

 

“Você não pode fugir de si mesma, Quinn”, você diz, e cede a tentação. Você estica a mão e entrelaça os dedos dela nos seus.

 

“Sei disso”, ela sorri, olhando para as mãos de vocês juntas. “ _Agora_ eu sei disso. Eu tentei, mas é impossível. É impossível, Rachel.”

 

Agora ela está olhando para você novamente, e há algo mais em seu olhar. Algo que ela está tentando dizer, e você não entende exatamente o _que_ , mas é uma sensação boa. É um olhar que você gosta de ver no rosto dela.

 

“É impossível fugir do que eu sinto por você.”, ela diz isso tão baixo que você está certa de que não escutou direito, de que não pode ter escutado direito, mas ela continua a te olhar daquele jeito, e você não se importa. Você não a mínima para os “deverias”. Você apaga todos eles de sua mente. E naquele momento, tudo o que existe é um “poderia”. Um “e se” que sempre existiu entre vocês. Uma linha invisível que você sempre teve medo de cruzar.

 

“O que você sente por mim, Quinn?”, você pergunta, sua respiração falhando. Sua garganta está seca, e suas mãos tremem ligeiramente.

 

“Não sei como explicar”, ela sussurra, e ela está tão próxima que você pode ver o brilho dourado no verde dos olhos dela. Você pode contar quantas sardas ela tem no rosto. Pode sentir o cabelo dela contra o seu queixo, fazendo cócegas, e o calor do corpo dela tão próximo ao seu.

 

“Por que você não me mostra?”, você sugere, e _oh_ , ela se aproxima ainda mais, e então os lábios dela tocam os seus. Hesitantes, a princípio. Um toque leve, incerto, cheio de dúvidas. Ela espera sua reação, espera que você se afaste, mas você não o faria mesmo se pudesse. Com a mão livre, você agarra a camisa de Quinn com força, e então acontece.

 

Ela beija você. Um beijo de verdade. Cheio de sentimentos que você não sabia que tinha até os lábios dela estarem se movendo contra os seus. A mão dela solta a sua e toca suavemente seu rosto, e você não pode respirar, não pode pensar, e faz a única coisa que parece lógica: você se entrega.

 

Você se entrega a ela completamente. Você permite que ela te beije com força, com desejo, com intensidade, e seu corpo se permite sentir cada toque, permite ouvir cada som que escapa por entre os lábios dela, permite que o calor dos seus corpos se misturem e se tornem um só. _Vocês_ se tornam uma só.

 

Há algo molhado em seu rosto e você não sabe o que é, mas quando ela se afasta, você percebe que Quinn está chorando. Você limpa as lágrimas dela como fez tantas vezes durante a infância, e se inclina para mais um beijo. Um mais terno, mais carinhoso, e tão cheio de significado quanto o primeiro.

 

A testa dela contra a sua. O nariz dela encostando no seu. O gosto dela na ponta de sua língua. O cheiro dela em sua pele. E o coração dela, o coração dela batendo tão rápido quanto o seu, e você pode senti-lo, você pode _senti-la_ , e nunca em sua vida você vivenciou algo tão intenso. Olhos verdes com pontos dourados. Cabelos loiros misturado aos cabelos castanhos. E um sorriso. Um sorriso que você não sabe ao certo quando ou em quem começou, mas está lá, em ambos os rostos, tão firmes e sólidos quanto ela, tão intensos e verdadeiros quanto os sentimentos que nublam seus pensamentos e aquecem seu coração.

 

“Foi uma boa demonstração”, você diz, sem fôlego, e ela ri. Ela _ri_ , e deve ser o som mais bonito que você já ouviu em toda a sua vida.

 

Você decide que quer ouvi-lo de novo.

Você decide que quer beijá-la de novo.

Você decide que se o que você está sentindo é algo ruim, se isso significa que você é uma pessoa ruim, então você não se importa. Você não se importa, porque nada nunca pareceu tão certo.

E então, você decide que _é_ certo, independente do que qualquer um possa pensar ou dizer. E é.

 

*

 

É surpreendente o quanto as coisas mudam tão depressa e, de certa forma, permanecem as mesmas.

 

No dia seguinte ao beijo, Quinn terminou com o namorado. Ele não pareceu nem um pouco feliz com a ideia e exigiu satisfações, porém, tudo o que ela precisou foi lançar a ele um olhar, e o garoto se calou. Ninguém desafiava Quinn Fabray. Ninguém.

 

Diante dos olhos da escola, vocês ainda não se dão bem. Quando vocês estão sozinhas, por outro lado, ela é extremamente carinhosa. Quinn toca você com frequência. No braço, nas mãos, no rosto, como se quisesse ter certeza de que você é real, de que vocês estão mesmo juntas, e é _incrível_.

 

Você tenta ignorar ao máximo aquela voz em sua mente que diz que vocês não vão conseguir esconder isso por muito tempo. Você não quer pensar sobre isso. Não quer falar sobre isso. Levou anos para ter Quinn de volta, anos para admitir que o que existia entre vocês sempre foi mais que amizade, anos para ter a coragem de transformar um “e se” em algo concreto, real.

 

A bolha de felicidade na qual vocês estão vivendo as protegem do mundo. Quando estão juntas — no auditório, na sala vazia do coral, atrás das arquibancadas —, você acredita que podem vencer o mundo, que nada pode derrotá-las. Não é verdade, você sabe disso, mas é uma boa fantasia.

 

O problema de fantasias é que elas nunca duram muito tempo.

 

*

 

A bolha estoura três meses depois do primeiro beijo. E é o ex-namorado de Quinn que estraga tudo.

 

Vocês deveriam ter sido mais cuidadosas. Deveriam ter prestado mais atenção. Deveriam ter adivinhado que não duraria para sempre.

 

Deveriam.

 

*

 

“Você pensa no segundo teste?”, pergunta Quinn, pensativa.

 

Vocês estão novamente atrás das arquibancadas, e faz um dia muito bonito. Vocês estão deitadas lado a lado na grama, de mãos dadas, observando as nuvens passarem no céu e apontando para algumas e dizendo as formas com que se parecem. É meio bobo, mas você não se importa.

 

“Bastante”, você admite, soltando um longo suspiro.

 

Você realmente tem pensado nele mais que o de costume. Vocês não falam sobre isso, mas a verdade é que vocês são diferentes. Ainda que o teste desse o mesmo resultado, o pai de Quinn jamais permitira que a filha mais nova dele fosse levada para a comunidade composta de pessoas más, de pessoas ruins. E você não tem dúvidas de que é exatamente para onde você vai quando fizer o teste aos dezoito anos.

 

Você e seu pai conversam muito sobre isso. Ele diz que está tudo bem, que teste nenhum vai diminuir o amor que ele sente por você, e você sente vontade de chorar todas as vezes, porque é como se você estivesse o desapontando. Você não se esforça para mudar. Você não se esforça para tentar ser uma pessoa melhor. Você gosta, sente-se confortável com quem acabou se tornando. Talvez não a melhor versão de si mesma, mas também não a pior.

 

Às vezes, você se pergunta o que sua mãe diria sobre tudo isso. Mas você rapidamente afasta seus pensamentos. Não gosta de se lembrar dela. Para uma pessoa boa, ela foi muito egoísta. Ela morreu, e fez com quem você tivesse que viver sem ela. É algo que você acha que não pode perdoar.

 

E então, há Quinn. Você não quer se separar dela, mas também não quer que ela mude quem é por você. No começo, era frequente você se pegar comparando Quinn com Lucy. Porém, com o passar do tempo, você percebeu que as duas eram a mesma parte de uma só pessoa. Você aprendeu a amar cada um dos lados dela. Aprendeu a amá-la, e nada a assusta mais do que isso.

 

Como você se apaixonou tão rápido por ela. Ou talvez você sempre tenha sido apaixonada por ela, e só demorou muito tempo para perceber.

 

“Eu também”, ela sussurra, tirando você de seus devaneios. “Eu tenho muito medo de ficar sem você de novo, Rach.”

 

“Eu também tenho”, você admite, e aperta a mão dela gentilmente. “Mas ainda temos algum tempo, Quinn. Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso agora.”

 

“Eu me preocupo com isso todos os dias”, ela se deita de lado, virando-se para olhar para você, e você faz o mesmo. “Você me fez uma promessa uma vez, então eu também quero fazer uma a você.”

 

Ela estica a mão e toca seu rosto.

 

“Eu prometo que nada vai nos separar.”

 

“Não faça promessas que você não pode cumprir, Quinn”, você diz, e sente seu coração apertar no peito. Não importa o quanto você quer que isso aconteça, não é possível.

 

“Rach”, ela diz suavemente, e se aproxima mais de você. “Pessoas boas não quebram promessas.”

 

E você entende. Você entende o que ela quer dizer. Ela vai tentar manter sua promessa, ela vai tentar ser uma pessoa boa… Mas se não conseguir, se não cumpri-la, então ela terá quebrado uma promessa. Pessoas boas não quebram promessas. Isso a tornaria uma pessoa ruim.

 

Seu coração dispara no peito, e você quer dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não saem. Então você não diz com palavras. Você acaba com a distância que as separa, e a beija.

 

Você não sabe por quanto tempo vocês ficam assim. Não sabe por quanto tempo o corpo de Quinn está colado ao seu, ou em que momento ela se colocou por cima de você, ou quando as mãos dela encontraram seu caminho para dentro de sua blusa. Você não sabe o quanto tempo ele esteve lá, parado, observando em choque a sua ex-namorada distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da garota que todos pensam que ela odeia.

 

Você não sabe ao certo em que momento percebe que há alguma coisa errada. Mas quando seus olhos se abrem e você percebe que ele está ali, você sabe perfeitamente bem o que significa.

 

Significa que Russel Fabray será chamado até a escola porque sua filha mais nova, sua filha perfeita, estava aos beijos com a garota que ela havia deixado para trás. A garota que é má influência. A garota má, errada, imperfeita.

 

Significa que não muito tempo depois de tê-la feito, Quinn terá que quebrar sua promessa.


End file.
